


the seedy part of town

by Brill (HalfLight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: Saizou takes a walk through his usual haunts to clear his head and runs into Ryoma Shirasagi, the rock star that's somehow become his friend-with-benefits.He's not exactly sure how it ends in a date, but he's not complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Rowdy Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549722) by [shadowshrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike). 



> I've had this sitting in my files for a while and have decided to dust it off and post it. Not as edited as I might like but I'm okay with it.
> 
> Based on shadowshrike's Fates College AU. I wear the scarlet "E" that Shadow gave me for enabling it proudly. ;3
> 
>  **Warning:** Saizo is mildly sexist and has a bit of a potty mouth. I have toned it down from the original draft but it may be lingering. Just an FYI.

Saizo catches sight of Ryoma on the streets one night, in an area of town where rich dickholes like to go to get a taste of “danger” and all the pubs advertise their shitty fries and charred burgers as “best in town.”

Ryoma’s standing beneath a streetlight - fitting, how the spotlight always seems to find him - and talking with two girls. Saizo knows the kind - bleached hair, manicured nails, dresses that give you a fucking eyeful if you so much as lean forward slightly. Probably no bra on underneath it. 

Ryoma laughs at something one of them says. Saizo swears he catches a glimpse of those fucking impossibly white teeth when Ryoma cracks a smile.

Not that he’s looking, or anything. Certainly not  _ogling_ him.

(he knows what’s beneath that shirt now, anyway, beneath those two-hundred dollar torn jeans and slightly tight t-shirt. same one he tore off ryoma not a week before, forgotten on the ground as they became a single creature of fingernails and teeth and tongues and hard, open spaces, as ryoma fucked him deep, hard, grimacing when saizo’s ass tightened around him, _fuck_ \- )

Ryoma glances up and across the street just as Saizo looks away. Fuck Ryoma, fuck his muscles and his smile and the sparkle in his eyes, and fuck _him_ for letting himself get turned on in public. Saizo adjusts his bandanna and looks away, slipping into the shadow of a building.

He thinks he hears his name. It’s hard to hear over the roaring in his head and the distant, faint sound of what might be a gunshot.

“ - ey, wait up!  Sai - ”

Tires screech, a horn blares.

Saizo’s head whips up; he can’t move.  

That idiot. That goddamned _fucking_ idiot, he didn’t -

Saizo turns on his heel, his feet carrying him forward before he can stop.

Saizo doesn’t stop running when he sees the back of Ryoma’s head and the way he holds his hands up in apology to the driver swearing out the car window. Doesn’t stop until he’s got a hand curled around Ryoma’s wrist. “Fuck off, asshole,” he snaps at the driver, grabbing Ryoma’s arm and dragging him away.  

Behind him, he hears Ryoma sigh in relief. “Oh, thank _god_ I caught you, I was worried that -”

“The _fuck_ is wrong with you?” Saizo snaps, whirling around and forgetting himself for a moment.  “You have a college education and you don’t have the goddamned _sense_ to use a crosswalk?”

Ryoma’s blinking at him, and Saizo’s anger ebbs away with each relieved beat of his heart. He remembers where he is. Who he’s talking to. His anger fades into embarrassment. Then anxiety. Dammit. _Dammit_.

“Fuck. Forget it,” he mumbles, dropping his gaze and feeling his cheeks heat up. “Sorry I interrupted your talk. I just didn’t expect to see you here in the - ”

A large hand curls around Saizo’s shoulder, interrupting him. His spine turns into a steel rod; heat seems to pulse through his body from where Ryoma’s touching him.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Ryoma murmurs. He squeezes, pulling Saizo forward, his hand sliding down to rub his bicep. “II haven’t seen you.  Lately, at least. I’ve been worried."

 _What is he - oh.  The concerts._  “I’ve been busy,” Saizo mutters, his face heating up further. "Had to get my schedule changed."

“So I’ve heard from Benny.”  

Ryoma’s not letting go. He’s moving closer. Saizo has no idea what to do and it’s fucking _terrifying._

“Let’s catch some dinner,” Ryoma says.

It’s not romantic, or seductive. It’s not in a husky or dark tone of voice, and if Saizo looked up he’d bet every miniscule cent he owned that Ryoma would be wearing that same shit-eating grin on his face as he always did.

 _T_ _hen why is your heart racing, idiot_? Saizo’s brain asks himself. He tells it to shut the fuck up as he shakes off Ryoma’s arm and looks up at him. “Seriously?”

“It’s the least I can do for giving you a heart attack,” Ryoma says, and he’s wearing the exact same smile Saizo expected him to but it’s warm, _fuck_ , it’s too kind and he can’t _handle_ this. “Plus, I want to make up for lost time.”

“Your friends, though…”

“Hm?” Ryoma looks over his shoulder, at the girls trying to beckon him back over. “Ah - no, they’re just some fans of mine. I already said goodbye.”  He turns back to Saizo with a smile.  “Told them I had to catch up with a friend.”

That last word drills into his skin and right into Saizo’s bones. His entire body feels like it’s on fire and if he’s blushing, _fuck_ , he’s going to be slapping his face six ways to Sunday at this rate when he gets back to the apartment.

“I…”

“C’mon.  It’ll be fun. There’s this _great_ little place a block or two away - they have the best burgers and fries in town, and sometimes there’s a regular there who can chug an entire bottle of ketchup in one go. You gotta go there at least once before you die.”

Saizo snorts, even as he lets Ryoma’s arm settle around his shoulders. “Yeah, just like every other shithole-in-the-wall around here?  Doubt it.”

Ryoma’s eyes gleam at the challenge, bright in the shadows of the street. “You gonna let me prove you wrong?”

And _there_ it is, the voice that does _things_ to him. “Yeah, okay.”

Of course it’s fucking okay, he tells himself, because it’s _Ryoma_ that slings an arm over his shoulder and guides him down the street.

He tries to be dignified. But when Ryoma’s not looking, he pulls his scarf up over his nose and succumbs to a tiny smile.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~why am I such garbage for giving shoutouts to other series i love~~ ~~so anyway ryoma and sans go drinking together on thursdays~~ ~~no this does not canonically take place in the same universe as undertale~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
